The present invention relates to skate brake systems and, in particular, to a system which is adaptable without appreciable modification to in-line skates.
With the expanding popularity of in-line skates, growing numbers of injuries have occurred as a consequence of the braking inefficiencies of such skates. The severity and potential of such injuries is heightened due to the typical concrete or asphalt rolling surface.
Although protective safety padding and clothing is normally worn, a need exists for an improved braking system. Such a system should be capable of accommodating a range of conditions from normal maneuvering to emergency braking. The brake system should assure maximum contact between the skid pad and ground over the life of the skid pad. Optimal braking can thereby be achieved without skidding or loss of control.
Available brake systems principally provide a high durometer elastomer skid pad, which is rigidly mounted to the toe or heel of a skate at the wheel track. Brake action is obtained by dragging or skidding the pad with an appropriate shifting of body weight over the skating surface to increase friction and slow skater momentum. A skater may also slow momentum by dragging the edges of one or more wheels of a trailing skate along the ground surface.
Although such mechanisms and techniques slow the skater's momentum, depending upon the ground surface, the skid pad or wheels may be prematurely damaged and require replacement. The skid pad may wear unevenly, resulting in skidding or intermittent braking action, which may destabilize the skater.
Uneven skid pad wear also frequently results from the propensity of rollerbladers to cant or tip their ankles during stopping. As the angle of cant changes or undulations are encountered in the terrain, contact between the unevenly worn braking surface of the skid pad and ground is affected. A reduced contact surface lessens braking efficiency.
Solutions to the above problems must consider the materials and the dynamics of skating and the necessity of not only stopping the skater, but also maintaining skater stability through the stopping action. Other considerations relate to increasing the surface area of frictional contact, selection and placement of friction enhancing materials and the wear characteristics, cost and ease of replacement of any brake assembly.
In addition to skid pads, a variety of brake systems have been developed for application to traditional roller skates, skate boards and in-line skates. Some of such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,067,736; 5,053,102; 5,028,058; 4,909,523; 4,453,726; 4,275,895; and 3,884,486.
Another brake assembly having braking surfaces which contact the wheel and terrain is shown at U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,795. The assembly includes a skid pad that rotates at a pivot axle at the track housing, but which like all other known assemblies does not accommodate canting of the track housing to prevent uneven wear at the skid pad.
In distinction to known in-line skate brake systems, the present invention provides an assembly which reduces the likelihood of uneven lateral skid pad wear.